Capsaicin which is a natural pungent component contained in planta (hereinafter capsicums) belonging to Capsicum is known to have a blood circulation enhancing action resulting from a peripheral vasodilatory action. However, capsaicin is problematic in that it causes strong irritation. On the other hand, capsinoids such as capsiate, dihydrocapsiate and the like have been reported as analogues of capsaicinoids such as capsaicin and the like. Since these capsinoids cause less pungent irritation as compared to capsaicinoids, they are expected to be usable for useful diet foods and the like (patent reference 1, non-patent reference 1).
In addition, vanillyl nonanoate, which is a capsinoid, is known to show a blood circulation enhancing action during external application (patent reference 2). However, capsinoids containing vanillyl nonanoate have vanillyl ester bond in molecule structure, and are not entirely sufficient in the stability (non-patent reference 2), and a component having high stability has been desired from the aspects of formulation of preparations and the like.
Although a case in which a substituted benzyl ester derivative was synthesized using various substituted benzyl alcohols instead of vanillyl alcohol and condensing with straight chain fatty acid is known (non-patent reference 2), TRPV1 (a capsaicin receptor) activating action or blood circulation enhancing action of these substituted benzyl ester derivatives has not been examined.    patent reference 1: JP-B-3345744    patent reference 2: WO2005/099682    non-patent reference 1: J. Agric. Food Chem., Vol. 46, No. 5 (1998), p. 1695-1697    non-patent reference 2: J. Agric. Food Chem., Vol. 49, No. 8 (2001), p. 4026-4030.